


The Red Warriors

by BunnyJess



Series: The Red Warriors [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Alfred is mentioned, Alfred makes bomb ass breakfast, Auction, Batcave fun, Blood, Blue Team, Blue Team are better than him, Blue Team are kids, Blue Team deserve happiness, Cass is a gift to the world, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, He deserves it all tbh, I'm a sucker for Kelly/Chief, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd deserves Happiness, Jason Todd would be a good dad, SAM is ridiculous, Sam Lives, Street Kids, The go after Black Mask, They are Jason's babies and he loves them, This is clearly an AU, Wounds, i mean Slade appears with Rose, jason todd is a badass, so thats kind of obvious, tactical mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jason Todd finds Blue Team.Or;One orphan finds five others; they all find a home.





	1. The Start of Something Beautiful

Jason landed deftly on the balcony and moved to the shadows to survey the interior. Four armed men, only small arms which would be no challenge for Jason, but taking them out without alerting the next room over could be tricky. The room over contained two men both armed with pistols and the five captive children they were preparing to sell to the highest bidders. He holstered his pistols and withdrew his blades, if he moved quickly enough he could have them all down before they knew what hit them. Jason inched the door open, being careful not to make a sound and once it was open enough to no longer cause a hindrance he crouched ready to pounce.

One of the guards turned feeling a breeze waft over the back of his neck. He turned just in time to see the Red Hood’s blade sink between his eyes. Jason’s second blade cut through the second guard’s throat sending blood spurting into the air. The last two fell simultaneously as he pulled the blades from his first two victims and forced them up through their jaws. They hung there for a second before he lowered them slowly to the floor where the other two lay silently, staining more and more of the floor red. He policed their weapons and prepared for his final assault. He cracked the door open and chanced a look into the room to locate his targets. Spotting them both as they had been at the end of the room, he drew his pistols and made sure there was a round in the chamber.

Jason rounded the door, pistols leveled and fired two shots. The first traveled through the base of his target’s skull and exited through what remained of his jaw. His second shot punctured the man who had been sitting in a chair through the shoulder he held his gun in, throwing him from his seat. Jason leapt up the length of the room and pressed the muzzle to the back of the man’s head. “Who were you selling these kids to? Tell me now and I’ll make it quick,” the muzzle of his pistol dug deeper into the man’s skull. “Eat shit Hood, I ain’t tell…” a gunshot rang through the house as the grey matter previously inhabiting the man’s head exploded over the floor.

He ran over to the kids to check they were unharmed, and barring a few black eyes and minor cuts they were all in good shape. He quickly undid their restraints and stood them all up. “Right then, who’s hungry?” he asked and their eyes seemed to glimmer. He took them all to his hideout and pulled out the table for them all before leaving for the kitchen. When he returned he presented them all with a bat burger meal (bought for using money from Bruce’s wallet he’d _acquired_  last time he was at the manor). From the speed at which they ate he guessed they hadn’t eaten for a while.

“So what’re your names?” He inquired. The brown haired boy spoke first “I’m John”

“Kelly,” said a small blue haired, girl. “Sam,” responded the tallest of the five followed by the last boy who turned out to be called Fred.

“Linda” revealed the final child, a crop of fierce red hair on her head.

“How did you do all of that earlier?” asked the short girl.

“I spent a long time learning, that’s how.”

“Could you teach us?” asked John. They all looked at him eagerly. After leaving the outlaws to start trying to work more with Bruce again Jason had been missing having a team around him. Why shouldn’t he teach these kids, he hadn’t been much older than them when he first joined Bruce all those many years ago. “So you wanna be like me ‘ey. Well I’ll tell you now, it won’t be easy and it will take years to teach you all you need to know. By the way, call me Jason.”

“We know,” stated the tallest, Sam had been his name. “When do we start?”


	2. Seven Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first mission of the Red Warriors just happens to be against Black Mask.

The two guards outside Black Mask’s headquarters slumped to the floor, a trickle of blood running slowly down their faces. Linda, The Red Warrior’s best shot, was hidden up in the treeline out of sight. She gave the signal for the rest of them to move up. Suddenly five shadows moved towards the main door. Upon closer inspection one would have seen that these were not in fact shadows but five heavily armed vigilantes in stealth gear. The only discernable features of their body armour were the red helmets and insignia emblazoned on their chests.

                Jason spoke over their comms “Okay guys you know the drill. This piece of shit has been a pain in our collective ass for some time. Now let’s burst in there and fuck his shit up. We move room by room, not progressing until it’s clear, understood?” Five confirmations came through the comm. “Linda, reposition and get ready. I want you covering us if we miss something, we’ll be moving quick so try to keep up,” he ordered.

“Understood, repositioning now,” came her reply. Jason knew she’d have no trouble keeping up but it didn’t hurt to give her some motivation.

                They crept into the foyer of the building, sweeping the corners with their silenced rifles; Jason reluctantly agreed to silence his pistols for this mission too. Footsteps approached from the room ahead, they melted into the shadows, all barring Jason who stood proud in the middle of the room. Two men came through the doors and spotted Red Hood. Sam and John shut the doors behind them and put a round through each of their heads whilst they stood in shock at seeing the Red Hood in front of them. Reputations can be wonderful things. Sam and John caught the bodies and moved them to one side. Kelly and Fred moved to the doors and prepared to enter. Jason nodded and they burst through, Kelly running the length of the room and snapping the neck of the first person she saw. Fred ran between a group of five men, his blades dancing through them, carving away their lives. Jason was still amazed by Fred’s skill with a knife; it was a brutal elegance only he could manage. Jason, John and Sam entered and put a round in the three remaining guards to clear the room.

                “Nice work, keep this up and we’ll be out of here in no time,” his distorted voice said through their comm. They moved to the next room to find it was vacant with no other exits. When they returned to the foyer they selected their next target room. One last door that lead off of this level under the stairs; they cleared the room inside, only finding a lone man making himself some dinner in the building’s kitchen. As they moved up the stairs to the first floor they saw three dead bodies, each with a round between the eyes. A quick glance at the windows on the other side of the room gave away Linda’s handiwork. They had obviously come to check in with the ground floor and met their doom before they could raise the alarm. Jason gave a thumbs up out the window, knowing she would see it.

                The first room off the landing had clearly been the room Linda’s three targets came from and was now filled only with crates full of drugs. Sam moved over to the nearest crate and placed an explosive on it, synced it to his detonator and re-joined the rest. Being the strongest of them all he often found himself carrying the ordinance. Not that he minded; for as much as Kelly loved speed, Sam loved to blow shit up. The next room gave Kelly and Fred some more fun as they found seven targets to clear from a smaller planning room. Kelly had leapt over the table knocking one man’s head through a redundant coat hook and putting rounds into two more, all before the rest of the team were through the door, whilst Fred again had worked his magic with his blades. Jason had to admit that Kelly’s speed was unmatched by anyone but a speedster. John took point down the corridor which came to a dead end after two more empty rooms. They moved back to the corridor eager to find their quarry. All of a sudden John moved to the far wall and pressed a panel. He crouched and fired off five rounds into where the wall had been two seconds ago. Three men dropped to the floor, the secret door now being kept from closing by the head of one of the guards.

                “Linda, are you seeing anymore movement on this level?” John asked. A brief pause and then Linda came over the comm. “That’s a negative, has the target been neutralised?”

“That’s a negative too. Although we’ve come across a secret passage and are about to proceed, I might suggest you take a look in the surrounding areas and see if you can find and escape route. You know, in case they try to get away from us.” Jason grumbled quickly.

“Affirmative” came Linda’s steely reply. Steadily the team moved into the passage and discovered stairs leading down past the level of the ground floor. They lead to a heavily reinforced door which would take some time to cut through whilst ruining their tactical advantage. “Sam, lay some explosives on that door, then get ready to breach with the rest of us,” Jason directed the tall 18 year old. Sam set the charges and joined the formation

                The men inside hadn’t been expecting the assault, and when bits of door started flying through the room they were caught off-guard. A particularly large piece of door speared one man to the wall; his last moments spent examining the object that had killed him. They moved into the room, picking off men one-by-one. The planning room they had cleared earlier was clearly a fake as this room contained much more high tech gear and a larger table. Just as they were about to clear the room the man speared to the wall raised his gun in a last hurrah, aimed at the back of Jason’s head and fired.

                As Jason turned he saw a flash of black then the man who had fired at him. The entire team put several rounds into the man and his life was finally ended. Then Jason saw what the flash had been. Sam lay at his feet with blood trickling out of his abdomen. “No! Sam, why?!” He screamed. Jason dropped to his knees and examined Sam. “He’s alive! John, find our exit. Kelly and Fred, get him back to the truck and get to work on him. Linda, any news?” Unlike when he’d worked with Batman as a kid, Jason’s voice was full of emotion at one of his kids being injured.

“There’s a door one mile south of the house, no one has entered or left in the last 5 minutes”

“Cheers. John, found us our passage?”

“Over here Red. He didn’t even close it after him,” John said. He sounded eager, like he wanted revenge for what had happened to his brother. Jason and John set off at a sprint down the passage. Jason hit the magnification on his HUD and could see him nearing the end. He was dragging a leg behind him so must have sustained some damage when they breached the room.

                Jason and John exploded out of the door after the Black Mask to discover him lying on the ground, now bleeding from both legs. Linda had been busy again. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t my old buddy Sionis,” Jason chuckled menacingly.

“What do you want Hood?” he spat, blood oozing from under his mask.

“We want the suffering you cause to end, and we want it to end tonight.” Jason growled.

“It’ll never end. If I go then someone else will pick it up. You can’t stop this.”

“That’s where you’re wrong” Jason said dropping his knee into Black Mask’s throat. “You see, we’ll keep putting down the scum like you until people realise that WE are the ones who can’t be stopped,” Jason stood and turned. As they walked away he turned his arm back towards Black Mask and put a round in his head and two in his chest. “Linda, rendezvous back at the truck, we need to get Sam to Alfred.”


	3. Four Months After Black Mask.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post mission Batcave fun.

The warriors swung into the cave and landed effortlessly then began to move inside. They had only been to the Batcave a few times since Jason saved them, but they already knew the layout by heart. They reached the ready room and started to strip off their gear. “You know for a second, I though you missed that shot Linda.” Sam joked, Linda’s rolled up sock hit him in the side of the head not a moment later .“You know I never miss.”

“Kinda wish you did just then, jeez that stinks!” Sam said moving the sock further away from him.

“Oh come on Sam, everyone knows you smell the worst.” Kelly interjected, holding her nose and wafting the air in front of her. “When you’re this built you can’t help but sweat more! Besides, if I wasn’t this big you guys would have to carry more gear. You all moan enough as it is.” Sam’s retort came quickly but his ever playful tone rang true.

Jason strode into the room, as ever he carried an air of confidence that inspired his younger warriors. “As far as I’m concerned you can all moan as much as you like. You did a damn good job out there today; I’m starting to think you don’t even need me!”

“Don’t be silly Dad,” John replied “without you we’re just 5 bodies with guns.”

“Yeah you’re what make us a team; you’re what made us who we are.” Fred added. These five kids worshiped him, and he loved them too. Over the years they had come together as a true family unit and although none of them shared any blood, they would happily give it in an instant to save the others.

“Hey guys, remember rule number 6, no making out in the ready room!” Fred quipped as John and Kelly had moved closer to each other and started to kiss. “Oh come on, it’s not like we do it all the time. We’re just excited after how well tonight went.” Kelly whined.

“I’m excited too but you don’t see me dragging Cass in here and dry humping her.” Linda snorted with an eye roll. “Just keep your pants on until we get upstairs you two.” Jason added. The team finished getting changed and moved towards the lift up to the main manor. Once there they could all smell Alfred’s cooked breakfast and ran the rest of the distance to the kitchen, eager to get Alfred’s highly loved breakfast.

As they were eating some of the other family members joined them. Cass sat next to Linda giving her a quick peck on the lips before digging into her food whilst Tim sat next to Sam as they began to talk feverishly. They had formed an intense friendship which everyone loved owing to the fact that Sam towered over Tim by at least a foot and a half. Little and large was cliché but everyone still called them it just to see the look it invoked in Tim. Bruce was the last to join them, as far as Jason was aware Bruce had never missed one of Alfred’s signature fry-ups. “Morning all; successful mission last night?”

“Yes sir,” Fred responded as he was the only one without a mouthful of food. “We managed to intercept a major drug shipment, destroy the product, and found out where the supplier is. We’ll be leaving for France tomorrow after we’ve gotten some rest and gathered some intel,” he continued.

Bruce looked impressed and turned to Jason, “I have to say J, and I know we don’t always agree on your methods, but you and the warriors are very effective. I am very proud of what you’ve managed to accomplish with these kids.” Jason could feel the blush in his cheeks and found himself fighting back tears, Bruce very rarely spoke his emotions so for him to be saying all this was like emotional nirvana for Jason. “Cheers B, that means a lot.” he croaked back, trying not to cry. “You know we haven’t got anything major planned after this next job, do you reckon the warriors could take some time off? Maybe go to the private Wayne Island? I mean you guys are more than welcome to join us too? Maybe ol’ dickwad can cover for you?” Bruce scowled a little, “you know I don’t like you calling him that, but yes that sounds like a good idea. I think a little time off could do us all some good.”

That afternoon they all sat around the fire in the main drawing room, all the family was there now. They were sat watching the latest star wars film, Bruce had convinced the studio to send him a copy as he technically had a cinema. John and Kelly were snuggled up, as were Linda and Cass and Bruce and Selina. Tim, Sam, Fred and Steph were all sat on a sofa sharing a massive bucket of popcorn whilst Dick and Damian sat in armchairs, Dick was on his own but sprawled in a way only he could manage and Damian had Titus laid across his lap. Duke was leant against Alfred’s wingback as Alfred sat playing with a pipe, he never smoked it but he enjoyed the sensation of holding it and placing it in his mouth. The family rarely got to spend time like this so when they did they made the most of it.


	4. Two Weeks Later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little family holiday. Little for the Bat family in the sense that Dick, Damian and Babs aren't involved. Someone's gotta look after Gotham.

As the jet touched down on the runway, the Red Warriors still had their faces pressed to the windows. This was the first time they’d been to the family island and were all very excited to stay there; they hadn’t really had a break from crime-fighting since they started. It was the way the five teens liked it; but a break was long overdue. As they stepped from the jet the heat hit them like a tidal wave.

“Oh shit it’s hot here” Sam exclaimed. They all had to duck to get out of the jet but Sam had to almost double over. Jason chuckled as he watched Sam exit the plane, he still couldn’t believe the 11 year old he’d rescued seven years ago was now this monstrously tall warrior he called his son To be fair he couldn’t believe what all of them had become and to say he was proud of them all was an understatement. He tried to tell them as often as possible; remembering how much it affected him that Bruce had never told him how he truly felt.

                As they reached the 7 bedded villa they all ran to get their rooms. The others had tried to argue that John and Kelly shouldn’t have their own room as they didn’t really know how to be quiet but in the end it was decided that they were adults now and they had no right to stop them.  Bruce had however banned them from taking the master bedroom, which was for Selina and himself. As Linda and Cass also grabbed a room together the others decided who was sharing with who.  Tim and Sam were in a room together, Fred and Alfred were sharing and Steph was lucky and got a room all alone, as did Jason. Once they’d all unpacked they quickly made their way down to the main beach for a swim whilst Alfred prepared dinner.

                The sea surrounding the island was clearer than any of them thought possible and the slight feeling of weightlessness was soothing on their muscles. “This. Is. SO. Relaxing” Kelly shouted back to the beach.

“How come you never brought us here before Jason,” Fred asked. “Well because there never really seemed time. Plus you guys never really seemed like you needed it, or wanted it, until recently” Jason calmly replied, trying to hide the guilt he felt about how hard they’d all been pushing. All of the warriors turned to look at him, faces various stages of annoyance and disappointment flashing through the five.

“What do you mean; I thought you said we’d been doing really well recently?” John was the first to stage a protest. When it came to his brothers and sisters he was always over protective, sometimes it put him in harm’s way but he was usually lucky enough to come out the other side unharmed. The family still couldn’t understand how lucky he was. “You have! Maybe I wasn’t clear. Your performance in the field is exemplary, but when we get back you guys just crash most of the time. Half an hour after and you’re all dead to the world until I wake you for patrol. That’s not good guys; you’re using all your energy on patrol and saving none for yourselves. That’s how you burn out and you are all too important to me. I can’t let that happen to you, and I now realise that I should’ve sent you on some R&R way before now!” Jason ran his hands over his face, hiding from his five kids. Sometimes his siblings would joke he was the most like Bruce with how easily he’d taken the eleven year olds in. He disagreed; Bruce had been sensible and gathered his kids over a variety of years, he’d jumped in the deep end with five eleven year olds who were as ruthless and full of raw talent as he’d been at that age.

                “Okay, we’ll let you off on nearly saying our field performance sucked,” Kelly joked “But it’s not just your fault that we were that way. We all need to learn to know our limits and see when we need some time off.”

“It’s just a learning process, none of us have been in this situation before” Linda added, Sam meanwhile was back to floating on his back. “Dudes, I’m just glad we’re here now and if it’s alright by you, I’m gunna go back to taking it easy. Bigger muscles need more relaxing,” Sam chuckled to himself as he sculled round in a lazy circle. “Sam’s right, you all need to focus more on relaxing,” none of them had noticed Selina join them from the beach but all took her words to heart and got back to relaxing. She’d easily become a mother/grandmotherly figure to them, quicker than Bruce had as she understood street rats more than him. Some played with a ball trying to keep it out of the water whilst others were content just to float around.

                Soon dinner was ready and Alfred had prepared some wonderful enchiladas for them all. As they dug in silence fell over the table and Alfred knew he’d done well. As they all finished they moved back into the villa to watch another film, this time it was a golden oldie that Bruce had selected, Bad Boys was one of Jason’s favourites and so the Red Warriors were eager to see it. Owing to the jet lag not many of them made it to the end of the film. John carried Kelly up to their room as she was still fast asleep and Tim and Steph stumbled sleepily up the stairs.

                As morning broke Alfred made his way to the kitchen only to find Kelly there already, making a fruit salad for them all to enjoy. “We’re not the only ones on holiday you know Alfie, you’ve got to let some of the rest of us take the load sometimes.”

“I know Miss Shaddock, but I just can’t help myself. It’s part of who I am” Kelly looked at him, a slight look of annoyance on her face. “How many times do I have to tell you to call my Kelly, Alfie?” Alfred chuckled to himself, “At least once more Miss Shaddock.” Kelly let out a little laugh and ran round to give him a hug. It still caught Alfred off guard just how fast she could move, he thought he’d gotten used to it after all the years of being around Bruce but her speed was unlike anything else. The only people faster than Kelly were those that could access the speed force. Bruce had tested her multiple times over the years but they always showed the same answers, Kelly was just that fast.

                After breakfast (which everyone enjoyed) they all made their way round to the garage where they collected the quad bikes. They were going to ride from one side of the island to the other where the dock was. From there they were all going to climb into the submarine and take a look at the coral just off the shoreline. Bruce had excavated some of the island to make room for the dock and sub a few years back after he found the coral following a sky diving event where, weirdly, he missed his landing zone. The ride through the island was easy enough but full of enough flora and fauna to keep it interesting. Once they arrived they all jumped into the sub and headed off, this was a first for Jason as well and was looking forwards to viewing the coral. Thanks to the electric power source on the sub the coral was as beautiful, if not more so than it was when they first started visiting it. The colours and life surrounding it were amazing and everyone’s jaw remained firmly glued to the floor for the entirety of their journey. Luckily for the ex-Robin the sub was a special Wayne Tech design and was mostly clear all over so you could fully enjoy the coral. It kept his claustrophobia at bay and his memories quiet. The last thing he needed while trapped in such a space with his family and children was _that_ laugh to echo through his head.

                When they were back at the villa for lunch John and Kelly nipped upstairs to quickly ‘get changed’ whilst the others hung around in the courtyard next to the pool. Once they were finally re-joined by John and Kelly they set to deciding what to do next after lunch, they eventually settled on sky diving even though Bruce said that it was better to sky dive at the end of the trip. As true grandchildren, they ignored him and set about planning the dive.  Jason looked around the group and decided he had never seen them all so relaxed, and planned to come here again soon as seeing his family interact like this was far too rare.


	5. Chapter 5

                The Warriors all perched on the ledge staring at the building opposite. Barbara had created some new x-ray tech and they were all running the prototypes in their helmets. They watched as the men inside the building strolled round on their patrol routes or readied their defences. Deathstroke’s headquarters were bristling with activity. The chat running the rumour mill was that Slade was preparing a large scale invasion of Gotham after an unknown wealthy backer had spent millions in the latest drone tanks and weapons for his army meaning this insertion would be a lot more difficult. The training grounds round back were closed for the evening but heavily secured with hundreds of cameras canvassing the area. “This one’s going to be tough guys, probably our toughest yet. Deathstroke is no pushover and will have trained his men to a similar standard. He will be expecting someone to come, hence all the security but no one’s ever prepared for us.” Jason instructed. “You got that right lead,” Sam’s eager voice joined in followed by four more acknowledgements from the rest of the Warriors.

                “You all know the infiltration plan and our window is about to open, so let’s go kick some ass.” The six of them jumped effortlessly off the roof before grappling and swinging to their designated infiltration site. Every three hours the patrol shifts changed and they met in two places. The first one was behind a deceptively thin wall on the third floor and the second was on the fifth floor underneath a glass roof. They all knew that as soon as they entered the alarms would be tripped so they had to get to work quickly. Jason, Linda and Sam were at site one with John, Fred and Kelly at site two. “Patrol one in position,” Jason called in. “Ten seconds till site two ready,” John replied. “Five, four, three, two, one.” The wall at site one and the glass at site two exploded inwards and the warriors breached through the mess and debris.

                The warriors landed with their knives driving into their designated targets and Jason and Fred taking the extra man at either site, being the close combat specialists of their team. Alarms louder than they’d ever heard blared out. “Dial down your external noise filter but don’t turn it off, Slade will have planned this so focus on the rest of your senses otherwise we’ll be in trouble.” They all made the necessary adjustments. “Rendezvous in 5 minutes Red Lead,” John confirmed as Jason sent the customary acknowledgement back. Both teams set off steadily towards the fourth floor moving in a triangle so as to cover all angles and leave no one exposed. Their progress was steady but measured, having to take down several of Slade’s men as they went, making sure to leave only bodies behind them.

                When they met on the staircase on the fourth floor they formed up into a new formation with four pointing forwards and two on rear guard, Jason was on point as he always was when the stakes were high. Fred behind him switched on the x-ray mode of his helmet, “no good boss, their some kind of interference and I can’t get a read.”

“Fuck,” yelled Jason. “Alright, this is as risky as it gets but I know you guys can handle it. Be prepared to sweep and clear the room, no one else has come to challenge us yet and we know there were at least a hundred people here earlier. Take up breaching positions.” The Warriors moved silently into position around the wall just to the left of the main door and placed entry charges. Sam and Jason stood to the left with John and Kelly on the right whilst Linda and Fred lay on the floor several feet back on the landing, rifles aimed straight at wear the hole was about to appear then switched their helmets to x-ray. When the explosion ripped through the wall, whatever was blocking them might fail and they would instantly have a view of the interior.

                The wall imploded in a hail of wooden splinters, cabling and picture frames. As they’d hoped, disturbing the perimeter of the room brought down the counter intrusion tech stopping from seeing into the room. Linda and Fred had an instant look into the room. “X-ray cleared, targets sighted, firing now.” Jason was always awestruck by how different Linda sounded when she had entered her zen no-thought sniping mind-set. Barely even a second after Linda finished her message her and Fred opened fire and began cutting down their enemy. Still in shock from the breach it took them a few seconds to react which was more than enough time for the two Warriors to down a dozen targets each with their high powered rifles. “RELOADING, BREACH NOW!” Fred shouted over the comms and the other four poured into the room.

                Their rifles sprayed through their foes, controlled three round bursts of the best armour piercing rounds money could buy (thanks Bruce). The Warriors rapidly emptied their clips then dropped to the floor as they reloaded and Linda and Fred entered the room continuing to fire on their targets. Once they had slapped in fresh mags and cleared the chamber; Jason, Kelly, John and Sam began firing from the floor, rising to a stand when it was safe enough. As the last round drilled itself between a man’s fourth and fifth rib, exiting from the same position on his back, the warriors took in the room. Blood drenched the floor and bodies were piled on top of each other having fallen where they were stood. The barrels of their guns glowed slightly from the heat they’d produced in clearing the room and now that they had the chance they finally saw that they had come for. Rose Wilson sat tied to a chair, unconscious with a sedative flowing into her through an IV.

                Jason rushed over to her, carefully pulling out the IV, making sure not to spill any of her blood. Miraculously she’d not been hit by any stray bullets and other than the obvious marks of abuse from her asshole father, she was completely unharmed. She was however, far too white to be the young Cambodian woman he knew. “I wondered when you might come for her.” The warriors span on their heels to face Slade, but he wasn’t alone. “You honestly thought I’d leave her alone, I knew you were coming as soon as I saw the SOS beacon activate.” Slade stood with a gun pressed hard into the real Rose’s temple. “I have been thoroughly looking forwards to this fight. The Red Warriors, you have certainly made a name for yourselves in MY business.” Rose glanced over at the one she deducted to be their crack-shot. A medium sized (for the group, they could all be considered tall) woman with the least amount of rifle wobble and the most stable footing. Rose tried as hard as she could to give the woman a look of trust and faith in her abilities then closed her eyes.

                Linda took the shot as soon as she knew Rose was ready but made sure to let her team know to move straight away and they did. The jet black pistol jumped from Slade’s hand and an instant later Kelly arrived, ripping Rose from his grip. Her efforts earned her a powerful punch to the chest and sent her flying back as the other four warriors arrived. They worked closely to attack Deathstroke as one, targeting different areas to keep him working and focussed on them. Jason and Fred drew their knives and Fred was able to get several good slashes in on Slade, his blood oozing over his signature body armour and falling unceremoniously to the floor.

                Rose backed off and stood behind the ever watching Linda who kept her target sighted and waited for her moment. Despite it being a five to one fight Slade was managing to stay alive, this was an eventuality they had expected and trained for. Jason crackled over the comms, “attack pattern sigma and then endgame.” All five of them drew back and punched simultaneously. The combined attack caught Deathstroke off guard and five fists pummelled into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him but as he prepared to strike back he noticed they’d all moved away. Then everything stopped for him, Linda had taken her shot and she never missed. The hole in his head ran all the way through and left his grey matter splattered over the wall behind him.

                Jason instantly ran to Rose and threw all caution to the wind, pulling off his helmet. “Rose, thank fuck you’re okay. Did he hurt you?” he asked frantically, panic setting in as he feared they had been too late. “No more than usual,” her weak reply came as she tried to force a smile. Jason lifted her miniscule but deadly frame off her feet and they all moved as one towards their exfil. “You gave me a fright you know? When I gave you that beacon I didn’t think you’d ever actually use it.” This time she mustered a smile and softly cupped his cheek. “I knew you’d save me Jaybird, but I didn’t know how close to death I’d be before you got here. Luckily you arrived earlier than I’d feared you would.” Jason looked down into her mesmerizingly beautiful eyes which were missing their usual glow. “I couldn’t leave my best girl could I?” As she attempted to reply Jason shook his head, “save your strength little one, I’ll get you to safety soon.” Rose smiled up at him again then slipped off into a well needed sleep.

                When Rose woke she found herself in an unfamiliar room. It was cold and smelled like the underground caves she used to train in as a child. “Glad to see you’re awake,” said a strange but comforting male voice. She turned to see a young but enormous man sat next to her bed. “My name’s Sam, I’m one of the Warriors. I can go get Jason if you’d like?” Rose nodded and the man ran off out of the door. Before too long Jason appeared with an elderly man who reminded her of Wintergreen. “I have assured Master Todd that you are in perfect health and that you merely needed rest after your ordeal. That hasn’t however, stopped him from harassing me every five minutes. As if I didn’t have enough to do around here,” said the man in a soothing and again familiar British accent. “I’m Alfred, and let me be the first to welcome you to the cave, more commonly referred to as the Batcave.” He pushed a drink of water into her hand and helped her sit up to drink it.

                “How you feeling little one?” Jason inquired with a smirk still on his face from Alfred’s comments. “Feeling much better thanks Jaybird, I needed that sleep.” A contented smile spread across her face. “I am however, starving.” Rose stated and Alfred reappeared with some clothes. “Master Jason will help you up to the kitchen once you’re dressed and I will prepare whatever meal you desire Miss Wilson.” With that Alfred left and Jason stepped closer to Rose. “You really had me scared Rose. I know this thing between us has never really had anything put to it, but when that beacon activated I was scared. Scared for a life without you, I just,” he paused words escaping him as he attempted to tell her how much his soul yearned for hers. As if she knew what he was attempting to say she reached up and cupped her hand round the back of his neck, pulling his lips softly to hers. “I know Jay, me too.”

“YEAH, PAY UP BITCHES!” Jason and Rose turned to look at the window in the door and saw the five faces of the Warriors peering in. “Get lost you lot, or you’re all on suit washing duty for a year.” He shouted at them and they were gone as quick as a breeze. Rose let out a small laugh before gently sliding off the bed to get changed into some fresh clothes.

                ‘Breakfast’ as it had been called, despite it being one in the afternoon was an English fry up with fresh pressed orange juice. Rose hadn’t been expecting it to satisfy her desires as well as it had but she downed the food in just a few minutes. “Wow, that was amazing Alfred. Remind me to come back for that every week.” She laughed before releasing a hearty burp. “Shit, excuse me.” “Don’t worry Miss Wilson, better out than in I always say.” Jason’s head couldn’t have swivelled any quicker, “you chastise me anytime I even think about burping Alfie!” He smiled and poured Rose another cup of coffee. “So Miss Wilson, what will you do now?” he said swiftly changing the conversation. “Well to be honest Alfred I hadn’t thought about it.”

“You should join us?” Kelly shouted eagerly. “Yeah, I think that’d be pretty awesome. We know you can throw down so you’d work well in the team,” Fred added. Rose turned to Jason, “well what do you say Jaybird, can I join?” There was a moment of silence before Jason spoke again. “I think we just inducted the newest member of the Red Warriors.”


End file.
